Devil's Lose Control
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a DanteXNero Fanfic. Dante has allowed Nero to move into "Devil May Cry" and taken the younger devil as a partner. the only problem, Dante and Nero have feelings for each other that neither know how to go about talking to one another. Can they make it work as partners,fighting both demons and their feelings for one another? Rated M for foul language and smut.
"Damn fucking Demons, I swear they will never leave me alone..." Dante mutters, forcing himself up the front steps of his office, his breathing labored as he clutched his bleeding side and broken ribs.

 _'At least I'll get some peace and quiet tonight... If Trish and Nero aren't around to ruin it... or Lady for that matter...'_

Dante wriggles the door knob, cursing when he found it was unlocked. He knew he locked it when he left to go after the damned she-viper from Fortuna, who had somehow found her way into Dante's city. Pushing the door open, Dante entered his office, slamming the door behind him. He made it as far as the couch before finally collapsing face down onto it, cursing long and hard as pain radiated through several parts of his body. Dante closed his eyes, intent on laying on the couch until he had the strength to move again, until he heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs leading to his bedroom and two other guest bedrooms.

"Hey old man, you alright?" Nero asks, kneeling down beside Dante.

 _'It's only the kid, I can deal with him... Maybe...'_ Dante thought, cracking open one of his eyes to look at Nero, who had removed Dante's sword; Rebellion, from his back and was now hanging it up on its place on the wall, behind Dante's desk.

Dante had felt feelings for Nero since their first battle, and after not only offering Nero a room at "Devil May Cry", he was also Dante's partner when Trish was out of town. He cared Trish, but his feelings for Nero, they were a little more complicated. He only wished he knew what Nero felt for him.

Dante struggled to sit up, moaning as his ribs shot pain through his entire body. "Fucking Shit!" Dante all but screamed, falling back down onto his stomach, his strength gone. Nero was at Dante's side in minutes.

"Damn old man, she really got the best of you this time." Nero comments, tugging Dante's coat from his battered body. "How'd you get back here?"

Dante groans, struggling to roll onto his side. Nero places once hand on Dante's shoulder, and the other on Dante's hip, helping the older Devil roll onto his side. Dante grunted in pain, hearing his ribs cracking every time he took a deep breath. Nero ran to the bathroom, coming back out holding the med kit they kept handy.

"Train... Not fun with a few busted ribs..." Dante gritted out, letting out a yelp as Nero began cleaning his wounds with peroxide. "Fucking Hell! I thought that shit wasn't supposed to hurt!"

Nero just shrugged his shoulders, his hands lingering on Dante's revealed skin as he cleaned and bandaged the wounds, stitching a few of the deeper ones shut. Injecting Dante with Pain Medicine, Nero watched as Dante's breathing became less labored. He had strong feelings for the older Devil, feelings he wanted to talk to Dante about, but was never sure how to bring them up. Nero blushed when he realized he had been stroking the skin below Dante's ribs, quickly pulling his hands away.

"I'll um.. Go get you something to drink." Nero tells Dante, flustered.

Nero quickly cleans up the med kit, putting everything back into it and taking it back to the bathroom before going to the kitchen, grabbing Dante a beer and himself a can of soda. Trish was out of town with Lady on a mission, and he was left to care for Dante, who Nero knew was going to be a pain in the ass until his ribs healed. Thankfully, they would be healed by the next morning, so Nero only had to deal with Dante until he fell asleep. Nero returns to Dante, who was cursing up a storm as he forced himself onto his back. Nero helped Dante to sit up some, smiling to himself when Dante grunted out a thank you as Nero handed him his beer. Nero popped the top on his can of soda, taking a swallow before pulling the desk chair over next to the couch, sitting on it.

"Hungry?" Nero asks, looking over at Dante.

Dante shakes his head, downing the rest of his beer, fighting to keep his eyes open. Dante passed out a few minutes later, and after Nero threw his empty beer bottle into the trash, He grabbed a blanket and covered Dante up before sitting back down in the chair, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and playing games on it until he fell asleep.

~~~~~ THE NEXT MORNING ~~~~~

Dante wakes up to the smell of something being cooked. Groaning, he rubs his eyes free of sleep as he sits up, his body stiff and sore. All of the wounds and bruises from the previous night had healed, and all Dante wanted now was food, a shower, and not to have to go on any missions today. Nero walked into the room carrying two plates of food. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that looked like he had them painted onto him, a pair of worn in black boots, and a black t-shirt that read "I've been to hell, it's actually quite nice." Dante chuckles softly and takes the plate of food Nero hands him, tucking into it immediately.

"Feeling any better today old man?" Nero asks, looking at Dante's shirtless upper body, which was still covered in grime and blood. Dante catches Nero's lingering stare, which causes Nero to look away.

"Stiff as hell from spending the night on the couch, but other then that, yeah." Dante replies, finishing his food and letting out a large burp. "Thanks for the grub, kid."

Nero smiles some, taking Dante's empty plate out to the kitchen and putting it into the sink. Nero hears Dante get up, cursing as his back cracks loudly before his footsteps thudded upstairs. Nero did the dishes and put them away before going back into the main room of "Devil May Cry" and attempting to turn Date's old Jukebox on. After several hard kicks, Nero gave up on the jukebox and went upstairs to grab his sword; Red Queen, and his gun; Blue Rose, turning his radio on before sitting on the bed and cleaning his weapons. Nero's Devil Bringer, his scaled demonic right arm, hums softly, emitting a soft blue light.

Dante stands under the hot spray of water from his shower, watching all the blood and grime run off his body as his thoughts drifted to Nero. He could hear Nero's radio, and knew Nero was probably cleaning his weapons. It was odd, how often Dante thought about the kid. Dante grabbed his shampoo and began washing his hair, closing his eyes as images of Nero in the shower with him, washing Dante's body, water dripping down the younger devils face as he did so, filled the older devils head, causing Dante to moan, his cock hardening.

 _'Damn it! Why the hell do thoughts of the kid make me so fucking horny? I gotta get out to the clubs more...'_ Dante thought to himself, cursing as the sound of his ancient telephone rings from downstairs. Dante gets out of the shower, grabbing a towel and running down the steps. He grabs the phone, cradling it between his head and shoulder.

"Devil May Cry." Dante answers, wrapping the towel around his hips as he listens to the caller, who gives Dante the password before starting to ramble.

Of course, the client was a hysterical young woman, and Dante could barely make out what she was saying. He grabs a pen and scratches down the address the woman gives him, taking note of the woman's name and what she thinks she saw. Dante hangs up the phone with a grunt, cursing that people needed to learn not to call until it was closer to dark.

Nero came down the steps, hearing the phone ring, and stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Dante, wearing nothing but a towel, water droplets running in rivulets down the older devils back, chest, shoulders, and face. Nero felt his face heat and his cock harden, his breath catching in his throat. He quickly turns and runs back up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him before calling face down onto his bed.

 _'Why, why does he do this to me? I shouldn't be attracted to him, not like this. But I'll be damned if I can change how I feel, or what he does to me. He and I really need to talk sometime soon...'_ Nero thought to himself, cursing into the mattress as he he hears Dante knock on his door before opening it.

"Suit up kid, we leave in ten." Dante tells Nero, a half smirk, half scowl on his face.

Nero gives Dante a thumbs up, muttering something into his mattress. Once the door closes, Nero rolls onto his back and lays his Devil Bringer over his eyes, the humming starting to grow louder as Nero closes his eyes, trying like hell to calm his racing heart.


End file.
